


areyouarealmonster's Tumblr Prompt Fills - Coldflash

by areyouarealmonster



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouarealmonster/pseuds/areyouarealmonster
Summary: Short Coldflash prompts from tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [zachdempsey](http://zachdempsey.tumblr.com) asked: liability - lorde, for coldflash or allenbert, please?

“You’re a liability, Snart,” Barry spits out in frustration. 

 

“I didn’t kill him!” Leonard shoots back. “Just roughed him up a bit.”

 

Barry shakes his head, the cowl bunching up on each side as his head turns. “I knew this was a mistake, us working together. You may be _reformed_ , but this is just too much.”

 

“What the hell do you want from me, Scarlet?” Leonard asks, overwhelmed. Nothing he does is good enough for the fucking Flash. “The Legends never had a problem with my methods! So this has to be between you and me.” 

 

A scream sounds from behind them, and Leonard spins, taking in the situation: the escaped convict has his gun out, pointed at a bystander. Leonard reacts without thinking, sending out a beam to freeze the brandished weapon. If it also freezes the convict’s hand, well, that’s what the asshole gets for trying to shoot an innocent. 

 

“Snart!” Barry yells, even more exasperated. “I could’ve gotten there in time! You didn’t need to do that.”

 

Leonard turns on him. “Make up your fucking mind, Scarlet,” he snarls. “Either you want me on your team, or you don’t.” He turns and stalks off, letting Barry finish cleanup. 

 

Barry catches up to him, a few blocks away. 

 

“Hey, Snart, I’m sorry,” Barry says, dragging Leonard into an alley so he can peel his cowl off and shake his hair out like a dog shaking off water. 

 

Leonard watches, hating himself for not being able to tear his eyes away. “I just need you to make a decision, Barry,” he says, his voice quiet. “We’re either friends and teammates, or we’re nothing. You can’t come over and watch Netflix one night and then tell me I’m doing everything wrong in the field the next day because it’s not what you would do. You know who I am, Scarlet.”

 

“I do,” Barry says, stepping forward and pressing his hand against Leonard’s chest, over his heart. “I may not always agree with your methods, but I know, I _know_  you’ve got a good heart under all these stupid layers. And I don’t just mean the layers of clothes.” Barry gives a cheeky grin, and Leonard rolls his eyes. 

 

“Whatever, Barry,” he says, forcing exasperation into his voice. 

 

Cisco’s voice comes on over the comms, summoning them back to the labs. 

 

“Meet you there?” Barry asks, and speeds off as soon as Leonard nods. His motorcycle is a few blocks away, and he feels the ghost of Barry’s hand on his chest as he walks to it. That kid is gonna be the death of him, he can feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Pickles in the jar by courtney barnett - coldflash?

Leonard Snart gets under his skin. 

 

Barry’s sure he’d meant to; that’s his M.O., after all. 

 

If Snart’s obsessed with The Flash, Barry Allen is obsessed with Leonard Snart. 

 

It’s the whole at odds thing. They’re so different: Barry is all speed and lightning, Snart is cold and slow-talking and his voice just makes Barry want to curl up and take a nap and–he’s getting off topic here. 

 

The point is, they have nothing in common. Plus, there’s that whole age gap thing. Barry doesn’t know how old Snart is, but the gray hair, even if it’s premature, is a sure sign that he’s a good chunk older than Barry’s 26 years. 

 

_Again, Barry, off-topic_ , he tells himself. _You’re not allowed to have a crush on your arch-nemesis_ , he reminds himself, _not even if he’s smooth-talking mastermind Leonard Snart_. Not even that. 

 

So, really, there’s nothing in common. Except for the adrenaline rush of stopping a heist, in Barry’s case, or pulling off a heist, in Snart’s. Except for that. 

 

Except that Barry can’t get Leonard Snart, or his stupid voice, out of his head. So, you know, there’s that. _Opposites attract_ , Barry tells himself, before he remembers that he _shouldn’t_  be attracted to Snart, that they’re nemeses, that Snart is a thief and a super-villain and a _jerk_. 

 

Except that Barry looks into Snart’s eyes and doesn’t see evil, he sees quiet contemplation. He sees intelligence, not viciousness. He sees a spark, and it gives him hope, that maybe, just maybe, Leonard Snart doesn’t have to always be a criminal. 

 

Maybe, just maybe, he and Leonard Snart can be something else, something other than enemies. 

 

“So I should be a hero like you, Barry?”

 

And the answer is always yes. _Be a hero, come into the light, fight by my side,_ Barry wants to say. “It’s just a matter of time,” he says instead, and hopes that it’s true.

 

And when it comes true, well, it’s not at all what he’d wanted.


End file.
